Mage
"Mage" is the name given to magic users who learn their craft from long hours of study and mental exercises. They are not innately born with magic, and do not rely on another source of power for it. Instead, they are able to manipulate the natural magic that all people have within them, to control the flow of magic through the world. Using Magic Mages use a strange language to manipulate the forces of magic, a language that is almost unpronounceable and difficult to understand without proper training. This "Arcane Script" is the method a mage uses to impose their will upon the universe. It is not an easy thing to force the universe to bend to your will, and a beginner mage will find even the simplest of magical tasks impossible. After many years of practice, a mage may be able to routinely wield magical powers with ease, but until then, all magical tasks require much concentration and mental exercises. Magic of this sort requires a powerful brain. A mage must be able to concentrate on many different things at once, memorise words of Arcane Script, and understand whatever it is they are trying to manipulate. To be able to command the very building blocks of the universe, a mage must be confident in their ability and familiar with what they're commanding. Much like how a king must be authoritative in order to command the respect of their people, but also must understand their kingdom and subjects in order to use it effectively. For example, fire mages often spend years experimenting with flames and watching them spread, until they become so familiar with the way fire moves that they can predict its flickering, and water mages may live near rivers and lakes and spend long days watching how the current carries different substances. It is not enough to read about the science involved in such processes, a mage must be able to understand it in the moment, without calculations. Because of this, most mages choose one area of expertise to focus on and do not branch out. It is better to be extremely good at one thing, than mediocre at many things. Studying magic can do strange things to the mind. Many mages develop eccentricities, or become obsessed with their subject matter. Some are not prepared for the stresses that come with magical understanding, and go mad. Most find themselves unintentionally making notes or pondering on the nature of things in the back of their mind. An air mage may see a leaf floating in the wind, and idly think about its patterns for the rest of the day. More morbidly, they may see a tree struck by lightning, and ponder on how that blast would have affected a human body. A strange aspect of magic is that the more one's personality and demeanor aligns to suit the type magic they use, the more powerful they may become. A fire mage may have wild temper, a pure mage may be more detached and logical, and an earth mage may be more stubborn and steadfast. This may be related to the personalities of the Dragonlords, who act as conduits for humans between the Mortal Realms and the Elemental Realms. Magical Disciplines and Varieties Mages do not have access to the divine magics gifted by the gods, or druidic magic given by an intense connection to nature. Instead, mages manipulate the building blocks of the world. Mages can utilise Elemental, Arcane, or Forbidden magic. These come into several varieties: Elemental Fire Water Air Earth Arcane Pure Weird Astral Forbidden Blood Psychic Blight Death Mages on Coryphiel Mages can be found all across Coryphiel, as it is the most accessible type of magic. Yet, often mages form groups and schools, to train new mages to join their ranks. These groups often have exclusive access to magical knowledge, like to stamp out other, smaller groups, and keep many magical secrets that only they have access to. Magical factions often have rivalries, which sometimes escalate into conflict. Tyrrus New Haven is the centre of magical learning in Tyrrus and boasts an incredible population of mages. The upper echelons of society are entirely mages. Within New Haven, sub-factions of mages exist, such as the Order of Secretkeepers, the Dragon Devout, or the Eyes of Mirvalbadir. In The Kingdom of Whytehold, there are three mage groups of mages. The Abbey of Metallurgy, with their bizarre worship of metals, the Brotherhood of Frost and Flame, aspiring heroes and adventures, and lastly the Thassalian Library, where the Philosophers ponder things and do more thinking than magic. In Erdannia, there is only one major magical group, the Tower of Erradan. Izir In most of Izir, magic is strictly restricted to certain groups, and even genders. The Daughters of the Desert are a nation-wide group of female elemental mages. These are the only individuals allowed to use elemental magic. The Crimson Monastery is a strange place where Forbidden magic is studied, along with medicine and alchemy. Shavhan In The Three Dynasties of Shavhan, Mika'Zah is the city of magic and learning. The Library in this city is the largest magical school in the world. In the Three Dynasties, there are three main groups of mages: The Vhal'Dao, the Yuu'Dao, and the Zi'Dao. The Shattered Sea The Calamarans on the Shattered Sea do not have an incredible grasp of magic since their god, The Sea King, was slain. However, many in the Church of the Sea King are powerful water mages. The Native Islanders have powerful mages on their islands, and have an impressive, if primitive, grasp of elemental magic. Hirokir The Hirokiri are some of the most powerful mages in the world. The Slahirok of Hirokir are their spiritual guides and battle-mages. In Aram'Kai, the followers of the God-Sovereign Ulkuru wield a powerful combination of divine and arcane magic. In Vaik'Kai, they are powerful users of earth and arcane magic, wielding powerful magical crystals. Zul'Gurab is home to many necromancers and water mages, who protect the sacred waters. Uum'Brox has some of the most powerful Forbidden mages in the world. Szi'Zundor boasts powerful users of water and air magic.